


Is It Gone?

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flash Fiction, Iron Man Flash Bang 2018, Slight Avengers: Infinity War (movie) spoiler, Soulmarks, Steve and Tony are soulmates but separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: At the end of everything, Tony checks his mark one last time.





	Is It Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> For the first Iron Man Flash Bang!
> 
> I chose the prompt "Soulmate AU".

Their souls meet in every lifetime, but their union is always too short lived, but this time, something changed. They both lived. One chance to continue the cycle, the shield dropping, but both survived that fateful day.

But now they were torn apart by their own ideals, taking separate paths, having not spoken for over a year.

Tony stared the phone down, torn between the love and the anger towards his soulmate. When the shield came down, it felt like shrapnel re-entered his heart, piercing pain rocketing through him. The mark he had shared with Steve altered in that moment, once beautiful but now jagged, sharp angles like the busted reactor.

But it wasn't gone.

Tony wondered if it was a blessing or a curse that the mark remained at all. Did Steve's change? Was Tony the only one with love still? If Steve no longer loved him, would the mark disappear?

The mark remained with him, even as he tried to move on, knowing he would never be able to forget, the curse of being a soulmate. He kept the mark covered, lied to those closest to him about it being gone.

In everyone else's eyes, Tony had been able to completely move on after supposedly losing his mark, but deep down, deep deep down…

When tragedy finally hit the world like he expected, and after all the fighting, the mourning, he took a moment to glance at the sleeve that kept the mark hidden. Would it still be there now, or did it disappear?

Rolling up his sleeve, he checked…

And there it was, jagged still, but unfaded.

His soulmate remained.


End file.
